


Werewolf

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends, brothers - once a family, now a pack.<br/>Let´s HOWL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The moon - it calls to them. The silver rays that rain down on the earth do more than illuminating the ground.  
There is something ancient in them, something so old...and so familiar.  
As soon as midnight arrives, something chnages in them.  
Their herats pound so loud, like drums of giants, they block out logic and their thoughts. Only their feelings remain... their hearts remain.  
They burn from the inside, their hearts are fallen stars that ignite the air.  
The night is young and they are her children.

A howl breaks free from their throats and there´s that spark, that power - and they have to have it.  
The fur blends into the shadows, their eyes burn like coal and they have to run.  
They have to hunt.  
Together.

The pack stays together, through fire, ice, wind and rain, through pain and joy and everything in between.

Humanity has forsaken the Rogues.  
Now, they join the wolf.  
They are a pack.


End file.
